Sometime Around Midnight
by SoulSoother59
Summary: Together in the same room for the first time in years, Lilah and Randy's eyes meet through the crowd. Old memories and emotions are thrown up and neither are sure that they are ready to deal with the fallout. One Shot.


_**A/N:**_ I've loosely based this one-shot off of the song 'Sometime Around Midnight' by 'The Airborne Toxic Event'. I've taken some elements from the song and intertwined them with some plot lines of my own to make this story. Hope you enjoy XxX

* * *

_Sometime Around Midnight_

Randy watched the roster and numerous members of their family and friends mill about the private function room over the rim of his glass. He swirled the amber hued liquid inside before knocking back what was left, wincing at the burn it the left deep in his throat. His lips quirked up slightly when he saw Paul tugging at the collar of his stiff shirt and tie and Stephanie encouraging him to leave it alone. No matter what impression Paul gave out to others, he and Randy had been close for a number of years and Randy knew when his mentor was uncomfortable. They were all gathered together in celebration of a year's worth of hard work and a huge spike in the profits that the company had made. They had a bash like this every year but this one was a little special considering that it had been 50 years since the company had been originally founded. Personally, the veteran superstar hadn't really wanted to attend the party, having not exactly been in a socialising mood but John had yapped on and on about him going, not stopping until Randy had sworn to give him an 'RKO' in the lobby of their hotel if he didn't shut the hell up. The West Newbury native had then promised he'd keep quiet and leave Randy alone if he came to the party. Randy had promptly agreed, if only to allow himself a few hours of tranquil peace and quiet.

He turned to the bar, catching the barman's attention with little-to-no effort and ordered up another neat scotch, receiving his drink quickly and turning back towards the room. Beats of music filled his ears, melancholy tones of some familiar song that he couldn't quite put his finger on - the piano playing a haunting backing track to the singer's voice. His eyes fell to a group of people that he wasn't entirely familiar with; but that was nothing new at WWE functions, and his blue orbs fixed on the only woman in the group. With her chocolate locks scooped up and woven into an effortless chignon at the nape of her neck, his eyes were trained on the tiny inking of a blossom he could just make out below her hair. His mouth dried up, the burn of the alcohol licking at his windpipe. She laughed at some inside joke made within her group, turning slightly so that he was afforded a good look at her face. Her eyes, still that same stunning green colour, found him, travelling up and down his 6 ft 4" frame. She cocked her head to the side as if examining him, her lips forming a closed mouth smile. And then she was excusing herself from her group and sidling towards him slowly, like some sort of sylph-like creature emerging from a deep lake. She held a thin stemmed glass of white wine in her hand, her fingers curled tightly around it as if she feared it would be taken away. The white dress she wore was stunning; strapless and tight around her waist and hips, it then flared out just above the knee and skimmed out along the floor. The material was slightly ruffled around her ample breasts and was decorated with strips of pale yellow beading and crystal detailing both just below the ruffles and above her knees.

"Lilah," her name caught in the back of his throat as she stopped in front of him.

"Hello, Randy," her lips, coated with a rouge gloss curved into a smile. "How are you?"

He shrugged, his eyes averting away from her and quickly gazing around the room. Bringing them back to her, he noticed that smile was still on her face and her eyes showed no fear of him. "I've been better. What are you doing here?"

"It's a party, Randy," she laughed, taking a sip of the wine from her glass, her tongue darting out to savor a drop which was aiming to run down her chin. "I was invited."

"By who?!" Randy's tone became accusatory, something Lilah was rather familiar with.

"Stephanie and Paul invited me. I do still keep in contact with a few people," she moved closer to him, attracting the barman's attention with a simple wave of a hand. When he acknowledged her, Lilah ordered another white wine for herself and a double whiskey. "I heard that you and Sam got married," she commented loosely as she waited on the drinks. "Congratulations. How is married life treating you?" Lilah tipped her head back, trying to catch Randy's line of sight.

As she turned, Randy caught the faintest whiff of her perfume, notes of lily and passion fruit entering his nostrils. Memories slammed into the forefront of his brain with a bang and he clenched his eyes shut tightly, trying to fight them off. "I'm actually divorced," the brunette saw his jaw tighten as she took her turn to question him.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry to hear that," Randy narrowed his eyes at her when he felt her place her tiny hand upon his. "I can't imagine that divorce is an easy thing."

"No, it's not," he replied stiffly. "More so when a kid is involved."

"A child?" Lilah's voice rose a few octaves just as the barman returned with her drinks and she sent him a smile in thanks, moving away so that she stood directly in front of Randy once more. "Well, you have been a busy boy," her voice became heavy as she teased him.

Randy simply shrugged. His daughter was a large part of his private life, something he was loathed to discuss with just anybody. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I'm bored to tears if truth be told," she pressed her lips into a tight lipped smile before glancing across her shoulder to the group of friends she had left behind. "I should go. It was...nice to see you again, Randy. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Randy watched her return to her gaggle of friends, pushing herself onto her tiptoes as she greeted a man he didn't know. She pressed her lips against the corner of his mouth and passed him the glass of whiskey before he slipped his arm around her, pulling her in tight against his body and resting his hand flat against the curve of her hip. Randy squeezed his hands into tight fists, wanting nothing more than to march across the room and tear that guys paws off of Lilah. He could still remember the day that she'd gotten the tiny blossom inked on her neck. She'd smiled through the process and afterwards they'd gone home and had sex. And he'd held her afterwards, naked in his arms, peppering kisses down the curve of her spine.

"Hey, man!" John was suddenly at his side, wrapping his large arm around Randy's neck and squeezing his throat. "You look fucking miserable," he forced Randy to turn away from the crowd and the St Louis native lost sight of Lilah amongst everybody.

"I am," Randy growled at him. "You dragged my ass here and now I have to pretend to be interested in all this shit," he fumed, motioning to the barman to pour him yet another scotch as he downed the remnants of what was in his glass.

"All this shit?" John queried. "All this shit pays your wages, dude. And it pays for everything Alanna could ever want. What the hell is wrong with you? You're so doom and gloom. Cheer the fuck up, you're bringing everybody else down!"

"If you feel that way," Randy turned to look at his best friend, "Then fuck off. I don't need your help."

A familiar tinkling laugh caught Randy's attention, drawing his eyes away from John, and he turned his head to see Lilah standing by the door. The man she'd kissed on the corner of the mouth was currently helping her into a large black winter coat, smoothing his hands down over her arms afterwards. She turned and he handed her a white crystal clustered clutch and then retrieved his own coat. As if Lilah could sense Randy's gaze on her, she turned, her eyes meeting his. She held his gaze, not blinking, not wavering; and then her lips turned up slightly into a tiny smirk. The guy with her then wrapped his arm around her and escorted her out of the building and out of Randy's sight, leaving him with a face like thunder, his blood fizzing in his veins.

"What the hell is wrong with you, man?" Randy faintly heard John ask him. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Nothing," he practically hissed. "I'm fine," his eyes were still trained on the spot where Lilah had stood moments before.

* * *

For all intents and purposes, Lilah had enjoyed her evening out. She liked that she had gotten the chance to catch up with a few friends from her days working with the WWE. And putting it lightly, Lilah was no idiot. She had known Randy would be there but she had assumed that Sam would have been there to cushion the blow that had come with them seeing each other again. But the moment Randy had told Lilah that he was divorced, she felt that her being there was inappropriate, both for herself and for Randy. So it hadn't been long after she'd left Randy that she had suggested to her friend that they leave. But when Randy had watched her, his eyes not moving, she hadn't been able to resist the urge to smirk, to resist the triumphant feeling that came with her winning one round between the two of them.

Removing the crystal drop earrings that she had worn that evening, Lilah was just about ready to strip her dress from her body, when the dull thud of a fist being rapped against her front door interrupted her. She listened, silently, and sure enough the sound came again. Her breath caught in her throat as she carefully made her way to the front door, listening from her side. She could hear heavy breaths and soft drunken moans coming from the other side. The door was thumped again; this time sounding more like the flat of someone's palm thumping against it. And then came the voice that caused goosebumps to prickle Lilah's flesh.

"Lilah, open up," he drawled lowly. "I know you're in there, Li'."

Pressing the tips of her fingers to her forehead, Lilah closed her eyes and tried to fight back tears. Yes, she had been goading him at the party. Her appearance alone had been enough to goad him. But Lilah never thought she'd have pushed him to do something so reckless and absurd as to show up at her home in the middle of the night.

Their separation had been rocky. They'd parted way on bad terms and Randy had immediately delved back into a relationship with Sam; his on-off girlfriend for a number of years, whilst Lilah had been left to recover slowly and carefully. He'd married, had a child and then divorced in the space of about 4 years. Meanwhile, Lilah had yet to embark on another serious relationship. Sure, there had been men - quite a few of them actually - but nothing on the scale of what Randy Orton had meant to her.

"Please, open the door, Lilah," Randy's voice came once more. "You don't want me to cause a scene do you? Because you know that I will, Li'. I will!" he thumped her door once more before she heard him take a few steps back.

Gathering an insurmountable amount of courage, Lilah approached the door and opened it, poking her head around the gap. Randy had his back to her and was a few feet from the door, his hands shoved into the pockets of his tuxedo trousers. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath through his nose before he looked over his shoulder at her. His blue eyes made contact with her green ones and Lilah felt all the years that were between them dissolve and she found herself right back at the moment when they'd first met and he'd first looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" Lilah's voice cracked as she spoke to him. "You shouldn't be here!"

"You know why I'm here," Randy pivoted fully on the spot, taking two or three steps closer to Lilah's doorway.

"No, I don't know why you're here," she opened the door wider, placing one hand on her clinched in waist. "You shouldn't be here. You're drunk," Lilah snapped. "Go home, Randy."

"I'm not drunk," Randy took his hands out of his pockets and folded his arms across his chest. "The walk sobered me up," his lips turned up into a smirk.

"That's not funny, Randy," Lilah remained agitated that he was on her doorstep, trying to crack jokes at 2 am.

"Can I come in?" he changed his tone completely. "I want to talk to you," he moved closer, climbing the two steps until he stood mere inches from her.

"No, you can't come in," Lilah remained resolute in her feelings. She shook her head at him, trying to still the tremble in her bottom lip.

Randy cocked his head to the side, dipping his head so that he was about a hair's breadth from her mouth. The soft rouge gloss she wore on her lips was still as present as it had been at the party and Randy was so tempted to try and kiss it off of her. He ever so slowly lifted his hand to her face, lightly tracing his index finger around her mouth and across her bottom lip.

"Let me in, Lilah," he husked.

Lilah shook her head. "I already did once before," she told him, stepping back from him before all of her resolve crumbled. Retreating back inside her house, Lilah physically trembled with the effect that Randy had on her. She shivered as she heard the door close and the sound of Randy's shoes echoed on the floor of her hallway.

He was behind her. She could feel him staring at her, feel his eyes running the length of her body. She could feel his hot breath on the back of her shoulder and her neck. She quivered as he traced the line of her shoulders with his mouth, breathing softly over her cool skin. His fingers gripped the back of her dress and the sound of the zipper lowering filled the room.

More of Lilah's naturally tanned flesh was revealed to Randy's hungry eyes and he feasted on the sight of the curve of her spine as she arched away from him. His teeth gently grazed her shoulder, his tongue flavoured with the tang of her subtle perfume. Parting the voluminous fabric of her dress, Randy watched as it dropped to the floor, pooling around her bare ankles in a mountain of chiffon, stretch satin and tulle.

Lilah glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes shining with sheer vulnerability. She was taking a huge step with Randy; opening up to him, letting him in again. It wasn't something to be taken lightly and Randy knew that deep down inside. He didn't want to hurt her like last time - now that she was within his grasp once more, he wouldn't take that for granted.

Looping an arm around her waist, Randy pulled Lilah against him and lowered his mouth over hers. Hot and urgent, he roughly bit at her lips to try and gain access to her mouth. Lilah parted her lips, easily allowing him in. Her soft palms framed his stubbled jaw, holding him to her.

Randy stooped and hooked his course hands under Lilah's knees, lifting her into his arms with ease. He wrapped her legs around his waist, freeing her from the confines of the dress pooled around her ankles and began to carry her towards the stairs. Their breaths were coming harder now as they fought to get closer to each other. Randy planted Lilah up against the wall; his hands trailing down her half naked body.

Breaking apart from her, he trailed his hot mouth down to her neck, eliciting a strangled moan from the brunette's mouth as he feasted on the flesh there. Her head rocked back against the wall with a dull thud and she ground her hips down against his. Randy managed to strip his suit jacket off, dropping it to the floor and toeing it out of his way with his shoe. Frantically Lilah fumbled to undo the buttons of his shirt, divesting him of the offending material. His body was revealed to her in all of it's glory; tanned, toned and tattooed.

Randy brought his mouth back to Lilah's as his hands descended down her body, carefully peeling the lace of her panties back to slip his hand inside. Both of their chests were rising and falling quickly as they fought for air and passion overwhelmed them.

The first touch of Randy's fingers against her folds had Lilah whimpering into his mouth. He dipped two fingers inside of her, feeling her warm and moist, her honeyed essence coating his digits. Thrusting his fingers deeper inside of her, Randy passed his thumb across that little bundle of nerves, sending waves of pleasure zipping up Lilah's spine. Her back arched off of the wall, her lace and satin clad breasts pressing against his bare chest.

"That's it, baby," he whispered hotly in her ear. "Don't let it go."

His breath held the faint whiff of the alcohol he'd been drinking and a minty taste masked the cigarettes she could smell from his clothes.

Randy sunk his teeth into Lilah's shoulder and then his fingers were gone from her, leaving her feeling empty and unsatisfied. She heard the jangle of his belt being undone and in her sheer effort to pull herself closer and feel him against her again, her nails dug deeper into his shoulders, marking his skin. He winced but carried on nonetheless.

A tear sounded through the hall - the only sound aside from their heavy breathing - as Randy ripped the lace panties from Lilah's body. He braced his elbow against the wall and she lifted her hips, her eagerness to feel him inside of her showing through. She felt him; poised and ready, hard and waiting before he thrust his hips upwards, entering her in one smooth go.

His other forearm pressed against the wall above Lilah's head and he held her up with just his hips. Her mouth opened and a lust-filled moan emerged before Randy pulled her mouth back to his in a fierce kiss. Their tongues dueled for dominance as Randy picked up a quick, brutal pace; plunging in and out of her depths at a rapid speed. They broke apart, their eyes meeting and the connection between them was apparent more than ever. Nobody every made either of them feel this way. Nobody compared.

Randy pushed his face into Lilah's neck, breathing hot and heavy against her clammy skin. Lilah hiked her legs higher up around Randy's waist, changing the angle of his thrusts. Her nails raked down his back, leaving angry red marks in their wake. The only sound within the house was the faint ticking of the clock accompanied by the heavy grunts and moans coming from the couple in the hallway.

Randy's thrusts became harsher and less controlled; more focused and purposeful. Tingles fluttered in Lilah's stomach, her lungs burning as her breath caught in her throat.

Randy dug his fingers into the middle of Lilah's chignon, freeing half of her hair from the classic hold. He pulled her upper half away from the wall and Lilah supported herself against him as he became feral in his chase to reach his release. Their skin smacked together, hips meeting hips, and Lilah felt her orgasm rock through her; her body overcome by wave after wave of sheer pleasure. She shuddered in his arms, crying out. Randy thrust through Lilah's release, grunting and groaning as she tightened around his length; one final growl leaving his chest as he emptied himself inside of her. His legs wobbled beneath him and he relaxed, resting Lilah's back back against the wall - breathless and completely spent.

He pressed one final light kiss against her shoulder, having no intention of moving any time soon.

_The End_


End file.
